Esa noche
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Cansado de la compasión y del dolor, John decide salir a un bar donde se encontrará con un viejo conocido.


**Un regalo de cumpleaños para el hijo del capitán, no me quedó como hubiera deseado pero bueno xD, felicidades y que la pases muy bien.**

**El título es por una canción de Café Tacvba, creo que le queda bien.**

* * *

Agotado, así se encontraba John, agotado; agotado de tantos sentimientos, de tanta gente rodeándole, del día, de la noche, de caminar y de respirar, simplemente agotado, no había más que decir.

Aún no se mudaba del 221B pero lo haría pronto, había encontrado un departamento pequeño, sus cosas ya estaban empacadas, por el momento seguía en el piso, un lugar demasiado insoportable, se levantó de la cama decidido a perderse en algún lugar por unas horas, estaba evadiendo la realidad y eso sólo lo empeoraría, estaba consciente de ello, pero no le importaba mucho, no por ahora.

Un bar alejado de todo, sabía que era muy concurrido por los ex militares pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno, sólo creyó que estando ahí se sentiría comprendido, porque todos han pasado por los mismos procesos difíciles, los mismos errores.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió cerveza, a su alrededor había gritos y canciones de borrachos, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de ir ahí, rebuscó en sus bolsillos algo de dinero para pagar la cerveza cuando le vio, al otro lado de la barra, un hombre alto y rubio estaba sentado con aire distraído, parecía igual o más desolado que el propio John.

Watson se acercó a aquel hombre sin saber exactamente la razón, le parecía familiar, pero…

- ¿Coronel?- el hombre se volvió a ver a John – Coronel Moran-

- Watson- respondió Moran, invitándole a sentarse junto a él – no esperaba verlo por aquí-

- Ni yo a usted, Coronel-

La mirada celeste de Sebastian Moran se veía triste y cansada, John lo supo sin que hubiera necesidad de explicar, el Coronel estaba igual de agotado que él, no sabía las razones pero podía asegurarlo, bastaba con verle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Coronel?- preguntó John – tiene usted una cara…-

- Perdí a alguien- se limitó a decir Moran.

Ver a John Watson ahí no ayudaba para nada, sólo le recordaba más a James, su querido James.

- Pues estamos igual- dijo John.

Sebastian no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, si sólo John supiera…

- Lo lamento mucho-

- Yo también – continuó John –era un hombre maravilloso-

- Él también lo era-

Hubo silencio, los dos hombres se miraron, con una certeza extraña en los ojos, salieron del bar juntos, sin tocarse, sólo caminando uno al lado del otro, John siguió a Sebastian Moran a un piso agradable y discreto, la habitación era amplia, daba un sentimiento de calor, algo así como un hogar.

- Lo amabas, ¿verdad?-

- Sí- respondió John, aguantándose las lágrimas – lo amaba mucho, pero nunca se lo dije, ¿y tú?-

- Cómo están las cosas, Watson, que yo tampoco se lo dije nunca, tuve miedo-

- Igual que yo-

La cama también era cálida, se recostaron juntos, eran dos hombres sangrando de las mismas heridas, se comprendían, Sebastian se acomodó encima de John, olfateó su cabello, no, no era Jim, nunca sería Jim, pero podía pensar en él, acercó su boca a la de Watson, dejando un beso suave que fue correspondido enseguida.

- Sherlock…- murmuró John, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sebastian comenzó a desvestir al doctor, John no se quedó atrás y pronto estuvieron a la par, cuerpos desnudos y tibios, heridos, buscando consuelo en alguien, se tenían esa noche y la iban a disfrutar, aunque mañana todo volviera y les atacara con más fuerza.

Los labios se encontraron de nuevo, las caricias se hicieron cada vez más ansiosas, John dejó que Sebastian deslizara un par de dedos en su interior, sabía lo que iba a pasar, compartiría con él esa intimidad que había querido reservar para Sherlock Holmes.

Todo lo que Sebastian hacía era delicioso, su tacto, sus labios, las palabras que susurraba a su oído, palabras de disculpa que John no comprendió, Moran lo hizo girar sobre su cuerpo con delicadeza, quedando boca abajo, expuesto; el Coronel lo penetró despacio, sin lastimarlo.

La sensación era nueva pero placentera, John se acostumbró a ello pronto, disfrutando del ritmo que Sebastian marcaba, de ese aliento caliente en su nuca.

- Te quiero- dijo el Coronel, aunque John sabía que esa declaración no era para él.

No faltó demasiado para que John sintiera el orgasmo invadirle, ensuciando las sábanas del Coronel, Sebastian lo siguió poco después, la sensación de la semilla derramándose en su interior relajó a John, adormilándolo, el cuerpo de Moran aún sobre él, tibio y sudado pero agradable, era agradable tener a alguien cerca después de tanto.

La mañana lo sorprendió aún en el departamento de Sebastian, John se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que abrazaba al Coronel, se apartó suavemente de él, percatándose de que ya estaba despierto.

- Me…iré ahora- dijo John, levantándose para comenzar a vestirse.

Moran se quedó tendido en la cama, observando con atención a John Watson, ¿qué debía decirle?

- John-

- ¿Sí?-

- No tienes que marcharte tan rápido, es decir, sírvete un café o algo-

- En realidad tengo…algunas cosas qué hacer…-

- Ya, no te preocupes-

- Coronel, yo…no sé si…-

- No necesito que me des tu número, no te daré el mío, no tienes que volver, está todo bien, fue algo de una vez, ¿estás más tranquilo ahora?-

- Sí, sí, gracias-

John sonrió tímidamente, había terminado de vestirse y estaba por salir.

- Entonces…que esté bien, Coronel-

- Igual tú, Watson-

El celular de Sebastian sonó, lo tomó al instante, un mensaje de texto de uno de los conocidos de Jim, lo leyó y sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

- ¡John!-

-¿Pasa algo?-

Lo miró largamente, habían sufrido lo mismo, sólo que ahora…

- Nada, John, disculpa, cuídate-

-Claro, adiós-

Sebastian se quedó acostado en la cama, escuchó salir a John, no podía revelárselo, no era justo, tal vez estaba siendo cruel, sí, estaba siendo cruel, pero no le importaba, dejó el celular sobre la cama, repitiendo el mensaje en su mente.

"Sherlock Holmes está vivo."

Lo sentía por John, tendría que volver a matarlo, después de todo ese hombre le había arrebatado a Jim.


End file.
